Known electrical connectors transfer electrical currents, voltages, signals, and data with a large bandwidth of currents, voltages, frequencies, and data rates. In low, medium, or high voltage or current ranges, and in particular in the automotive industry, such connectors must guarantee the transfer of electrical power, signals, and data in hot, contaminated, humid, or chemically aggressive environments. Due to the large range of applications, a large number of specifically configured connectors are known.
Known electrical connectors throughout the range of applications have housings assembled with an electrical member, such as an electrical cable or a circuit board of an electrical component, for mating with a mating electrical connector. An electrical connector must reliably secure a contact within the housing for connecting to the electrical member. Furthermore, the electrical connector must reliably transmit electrical signals, and consequently, known electrical connectors have fasteners for detachably fastening to the mating electrical connector.
Electrical connectors and the contacts within the connectors are increasingly made smaller to save space, manufacturing costs, and weight. However, due to the miniaturization of electrical connectors, forces acting on, for example, a cable connected to the contact increasingly influence the locking of the contact within the housing of the electrical connector, detrimentally affecting an electrical connection.